There has been known a technique for suppressing the high-frequency currents by electrically connecting a filter reactor and a booster reactor between a power supply and a power converter having a converter unit for rectifying the inputs and an inverter unit for inversely converting the outputs of the converter unit. Such filter reactor and booster reactor are typically disposed separately in the vicinity of the place where the power converter is installed.
For the purpose of reducing the number of installation spaces and the wiring workload, a structure in which a filter reactor and the like are incorporated in a single module has been proposed (see Patent Literature 1, for example).    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-287183